Death in My End
by Sicarius-Amare
Summary: Alsoomse is running from her past, running from someone who wants to take her life. She finds herself somewhere where she didn't want to go in the first place. Connor is on the urge of having his wall breaking, exposing his emotions to the world. They're both diffrent yet alike in many ways. How can a person complete another with no knowlege of what the other is going through?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This story is a project I am doing and I am seeing where this goes as I write. I apologize if there are any corrections that need to be made along the way. Please tell me, I would really appreciate it. Also, I have researched the native tribes before writing the story since I wanted to respect the culture. If I have made some mistakes on some information please inform me for I could stay true to their culture. Thank you and enjoy!**

Death in My End

_Prologue:_

_There is no clue as to where I am, or even who I am. All I know is that I'm running,_ _running from something through an undefined, darkened landscape. Fear clutches at my chest as I feel the creature catching up and suddenly my legs start to feel heavy. I fall to my knees as my pursuer is near meters away and my vision is fixed on the ground beneath me, paralyzed with fear. And then I notice something... the ground is shifting from grass, to earth, to a ceiling as if though it cannot decide what to be. I turn to stare at the creature into its eyes and saw the horror. The creature had a coal black coat with bright yellow eyes. It had sharp canines that would allow it to rip through its prey's raw flesh. I froze looking at the giant black creature. Sweat poured down my body as I stayed still as possible. It looked at me up and down and I almost let out a whimper. I tried not to breath but I knew it was impossible. I was shaking as the creature smelled me. I felt cold tears start to stream down my face. I felt a lump in my throat but ignored it. I let out my breath as a long sigh and the beast growled. I crawled into a ball and held myself whimpering and hoping that I will survive. I look up and notice that the beast was gone. I slowly take a deep breath noticing that I have escaped the beast ... my nightmare..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Alsoomse:_

I held on my tomahawk by my waist as I climbed a tree to see my surroundings. I looked out to the view and found no signs of danger ahead. I looked back to the dirt below me and found my way back to the ground safely. I found myself walking out into the forest. I lifted my face, letting the sun rays dance across my face. The wind whistled around the trunks of the trees, disturbing the leaves. I inhaled slowly smelling its minty smell of the forest and continued on, delighting in the sound of my feet shuffling through the broken leaves that fell from the trees above. I walked slower and slower and found myself purposely taking the wrong route to where I am supposed to be. I didn't want to go- not just yet, for this is my only time to feel free and alone. I closed my eyes and reached out to touch a bush. I have always found peace with my time alone. I walked inch by inch further into the forest and away from the nearest town. I smiled as I felt my legs slowly take control of my body. I started to walk faster and faster until I was running. The cool morning wind brushed against my hot flesh burning with excitement as I ran through the forest. My hair flew behind me since I let it loose. I found myself near a river and looked down into the water to watch as it flowed, leading to a waterfall. I smiled and I knew I shouldn't be thinking about what I'm about to do. I took a deep breath and stepped onto a rock in the water. I started to jump from rock to rock until I was at the edge of where the waterfall was. I inched closer to look down at the water flow. There was a little fog beneath where the water fell. I straightened myself and looked back up to the sky. The sun was just where I wanted- right in front me. The sun rays hit against my skin warming me up from the cool breeze. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was my time. This was my only chance. I felt myself about to jump when a hand took hold of me. I shrieked and turned around. My leg slipped and I felt myself start to lose balance. I tried to grab hold of anything, a tree, a rock, the hand that grabbed me… nothing. The next thing I know is that I am underwater. I tried to swim up to the surface to catch my breath but a wave of water hit me in the face and pushed me back underneath. My heart pounded as I tried my hardest to get back up to safety. My ears began singing as my eyes started to droop. The last thing I remember was a hand grabbing my arm before a fading of sight to white…

Light, I see light. I feel. I feel something… something soft. My eyes snap open and I felt lips against mine. I tried to push the figure away but they moved away before I could make a scene. After a moment, I found myself spewing everything from inside me. Every time I tried to breathe my insides hurt. I screamed in pain and felt a hand slowly push me back to the cool ground. I yelled once again but it only made the pain worse. I closed my eyes shut as I felt a pair of hands slowly pull up my shirt. I tried to move away from the pair of hands but suddenly experienced a pain so severe that I started to scream. "Don't move." A voice said sharply. I bit my lip as the pain increased every time I took in a breath. I once again felt the pair of hands against my flesh. The pain started to become overwhelming. I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I screamed once again in pain and held on to the clothes of the stranger. I started to lose consciousness once again. I leaned my head against the stranger's chest and slowly closed my eyes. The pain was there until the end of me being supraliminal.

_I am here. Am I alive or am I dead? The wolf was back into my dreams. No it was not a dream. It was a nightmare. I was running through the black forest once again not once daring to look back at the sight of the horrific animal. Fear went down my spine as I ran faster and faster but it only felt as if I was slowing down. I heard the animal behind me, getting closer. I didn't want to stop this time but I did anyway. My legs give out and I fall to the ground on all fours. I take in deep breaths as I try to control the tears trying to escape my eyes. I suck in a deep breath and slowly look behind me. To my horror I found nothing. I quickly stood up and stared out into the darkness. The moon was my only light source through the thick black forest. I slowly take a step back and bumped into something hard. I quickly turned around and faced the beast dressed in black. Its yellow gaze stared at me hard in the eyes and I tried to scream out loud but I couldn't. I choked on my own scream and froze. I couldn't move. The animal came closer to me as if it knew that I couldn't move. I was just staring at its yellow gaze as it inched its way closer and closer. I tried to breath but every time I tried, the beast growled. I wept as I found myself slowly going down on my knees. I landed on the ground and began to softly whimper as I hung my head down low in defeat once again... _


End file.
